home, sweet, home
by amandakelee
Summary: Roy está perdidamente apaixonado por Riza, só que ela está saindo com outro, e agora?


**Antes de começarem a ler essa fanfic quero que saibam que:**

_1- É **RoyxRiza**, logo se você não gosta dos dois ctrl+f4, certo?  
2- Não sou uma ficwriter iniciante, mããs...estou um pouquinho enferrujada, logo  
pode ser que ela não lhe agrade muito.  
3- Leiam e só depois dêem sua opinião. Aceito criticas e elogios(claro).  
4- Para lê-la vocês vão ter de gravar alguns'códigos' básicos, eles são:_

_'fala aqui' - pensamento dos personagens_

-ação aqui- - ação dos personagens

(n.a)- nota da autora

# - mudança de espaço/lugar/assunto

Espero que gostem,

**doka.**

home, sweet , home.

**_1º capítulo - Relembrando._**

Cinco da manhã. Meu Deus, são cinco da manhã.Para o nosso querido protagonista desta  
história cinco da manhã, não eram da manhã mas sim, da madrugada.O relógio despertou  
e junto com o desperto do relógio o desespero preguisoço dele.  
Vocês devem estar perguntando porque o desespero? Horas, se você fica até as três e meia  
da manhã numa balada, dançando e bebendo, é lógico e muito óbvio que, cinco da manhã numa  
segunda feira são desesperadores. A responsabilidade de ter de acordar cedo, e outras coisas  
mais o desesperava.Ué, mas quem é o protagonista?Esta deve ser outra pergunta que você fez  
a si mesmo.Seu nome é Roy Mustang, coronel.Agora vem mais uma pergunta:'Ué, mas se bem conhecemos  
ele,responsabilidade não é um de seus atributos, não?!'.Isso era um conceito certo.Isso mesmo  
que leram **_era_**, porque agora, o nosso queridíssimo coronel é responsável. Isso porque, ele  
tinha percebido que tinha um rival no quartel.Não um rival no trabalho, mas sim no amor.  
O nome de seu rival?Johnny Cleverst.Alto,moreno e olhos claros.Fazia um estrondoso sucesso  
com as mulheres do quartel.Não,calma aí, mais sucesso do que o Roy, não.Então porque rival?  
Oras porque Johnny Cleverst queria conquistar o amor mais secreto de Roy, Elizabeth Hawkeye,Riza  
para os mais intímos e 'Ri' para os beeem mais intímos.  
Segundo os boatos das fofoqueiras do quartel, Riza já teria saído para jantar o com o moço.  
Muito triste, esse era o atual estado de Roy. Triste e traído,mas porque?

#

_Colegial._

- Ri!  
- Que foi, Roy?  
- Ce viu?Vai ter um baile de máscaras aqui no colégio!  
- Eu vi!Muito legal.E aí já decidiu com quem vai?  
- Sei lá, umas três meninas já pediram pra ir comigo mas...todas elas são tão chatinhas.  
Eu queria mesmo é ir com alguém bacana, alguém que tenha um papo legal...  
- AHAHAH! Díficil de se achar por aqui, viu? As únicas 'bacanas' 'papo cabeça' que conheço  
não seriam do seu agrado.  
- Ora porque não?  
- Porque nenhuma delas é patricinha. Sem contar , que elas nem ligam tanto pra ficar namorar  
e etc...  
- Ah tá, entendo...  
- Bem, Roy...espero que você ache essa menina aí. Mas não encana tanto, porque é só um  
baile, certo?Agora preciso ir, porque prometi que depois da aula ia me encontrar com  
meu irmão.Tchau,Roy -deu um beijo na face do moreno e saiu correndo pro portão do colégio-.

#

_Casa do Roy._

- Maninho!Já em casa?  
- Aham, hoje o colegial sai mais cedo.Mas e você porque tá em casa, hein?  
- Oras, hoje não tem aula no meu colégio!  
- Folgaaa...  
- Enfim, que conta de novo hein?  
- Nada demais...vai ter um baile de máscaras no colégio só.  
- AAAAH! BAILE DE MÁSCARA??GENTE DE FORA PODE IR? -  
- Sei lá. Acho que sim, se puder eu te aviso, Me.  
- Muito obrigada!  
- Agora eu vou ver se estudo um pouco...afinal antes do baile tem provas e mais provas.  
- Maninho aplicado. uu  
- Sou mesmo. - faz uma cara de 'sou demais'-.  
- Convecido , também ¬3¬...  
- Ora...quase nada.

Enquanto o moreno ia subindo as escadas de sua casa, ele ia ao mesmo tempo pensando em  
quem poderia levar ao baile, já que, ele precisava de alguém pro baile.Então ele resolveu  
chamar o seu melhor amigo pra ver se ele conseguia pelo menos 'dar uma forcinha'.

- Jéssica?  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA, muito engraçado, Hughes.  
- Pô Mustang se decide.  
- Ok, então eu vou com a...Yoko.  
- A Yoko? Vai da não.  
- Porque não?  
- Ora porque ela já vai com o Giovani.  
- Ah, tá de brincadeira né?  
- Tô nada. E parece que eles tão a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-o-s.Então sem tentativas de fura olho,  
hein?  
- Tá bem...  
- Roy...mas e a Riza, hein?  
- Que tem ela?  
- Ué, ela é menina e é bonitona, né?  
- Maes...ela é minha amiga do peito. Pior ela é NOSSA amiga do peito...  
- O que eu tenho haver com isso?  
- Você aí falando que ela é gostosa.  
- Não falei nada disso.  
- Como não? Eu ouvi.  
- Tsc tsc! Você ouviu 'bonitona'. Além de indeciso tá virando surdo, é?  
- Ah, bonitona, gostosa é tudo a mesma coisa, né?  
- Sei lá. Mas para de desviar do assunto. E a Riza? Não vai com ela?  
- Nem. Até porque ela deve ter um par, né? E somos amigos só.  
- Ué e quem disse que precisa ser namorado? Pode ser amigo também.  
- Tem razão...vo perguntar pra Ri, se ela quer ir comigo.  
- Quer que eu fale com ela?  
- Pra que?  
- Pra ir preparando , vai que ela leva pra um duplo sentido, ou se afasta de você, sei lá...  
- Ok.

E no dia seguinte, lá foi o moreno das orbes verdes falar com a loira das orbes avermelhadas.  
A princípio Riza estranhou a sugestão do amigo, mas logo depois acabou cedendo já que não  
tinha sido convidada por ninguém.Então já imaginou no que deu, né? Os dois iam juntos ao baile.

#

Bem, esse é o fim do 1º capítulo.  
Espero que tenham gostado. O segundo será mais completo e terá mais emoções também.  
Esse foi só pra vocês terem uma idéia de como será a história.  
E lembrem-sem de deixarem suas critícas, sugestões e se possivel elogios .  
Arigatou,

**doka  
**


End file.
